Fratellini
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Une grande famille.
1. Questions

Yo ! J'ouvre ici un genre de … chroniques ? Ça sera des saynètes, liées entre elles mais pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique. Au début, si. Enfin, ça me paraît pas trop compliqué.

Ça m'est venu pendant la 91ème Nuit du FoF, en commençant par le thème Question.

Bonne lecture !

 **Questions**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on travaille avec eux ?

—Les patrons sont frères. Ils se sont foutus sur la gueule pendant des années, mais il s'est passé un truc y a sept ans, juste après que j'aie rejoint l'Organisation. Une histoire d'héritage et de guerre potentielle. J'ai pas tout compris et à vrai dire, j'm'en fous. »

Roxas acquiesça. Il n'était pas satisfait, mais commençait à accepter le fait qu'Axel n'avait pas réponse à tout. Depuis deux mois que Roxas avait rejoint les Fratellini – une association entre l'Organisation et les Bortoluzzi – il avait enregistré beaucoup de choses. Il ne se souvenait presque de rien avant son arrivée, et même son nom lui avait été donné. Même son savoir encyclopédique avait été effacé, et il ne savait pas comment se faisait-il qu'il comprenne la langue sans problème. Au moins, il avait l'avantage de comprendre vite.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est les Fratellini, alors ?

—Ouais.

—Pourquoi ils ont pas juste pris leur nom de famille ? Ils s'appellent tous les deux Bortoluzzi, non ?

—Parce que c'était déjà le nom d'un des clans avant, ça le faisait pas.

—Ils auraient pu prendre le nom de jeune fille de leur mère. »

Axel haussa un sourcil. Roxas allait chercher trop loin.

« Larxène, elle est arrivée avant ou après l'association ?

—Après.

—Alors pourquoi elle a une veste de l'Organisation.

—Elle a dû la piquer à Vexen.

—Elle couche avec Vexen ?

—Elle couche avec tout le monde.

—Et toi, t'as couché avec elle ? »

Le roux inspira calmement.

« OK, il me semble que je t'ai déjà défini le terme 'intimité', 'vie privée', et tout le toutim, non ?

—Donc la vie sexuelle, ça fait partie de ça ? »

Le roux acquiesça. S'il prononçait la moindre parole, Roxas risquait de rebondir pour poser une nouvelle question. Il sortit son tabac, il voulait juste se détendre.

« Pourquoi tu fumes ? »

.

Comment ne pas penser à Roxas avec ce thème ? Review ?


	2. Rôle à jouer

Yo ! Cette saynète est écrite sur le thème Clan, qui en fait correspond à l'intégralité du truc, mais voilà, c'est pour celui-là que ça m'a inspiré (j'ai écrit Question après)

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Rôle à jouer**

« C'est une couverture. Sois prudent.

—Euh, non, ça, c'est un manteau. »

Vanitas aurait pu rire . Pour se moquer, parce que Demyx était tellement comme ça, à se faire plus bête qu'il ne l'était réellement. Mais la situation n'était pas drôle. Demyx allait partir. Dans un autre clan. Sous couverture. Et Vanitas ne savait même pas pour combien de temps. Il finit d'ajuster le col du manteau de Demyx, puis appuya ses mains sur la poitrine. Il dut lever la tête pour regarder son exécutant dans les yeux.

« Tu as interdiction de merder. »

Demyx acquiesça, mais le grand sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne convainquit pas le brun. Finalement, le plus grand quitta la pièce, laissant son supérieur seul dans le salon. Vanitas resta ainsi, immobile, pendant un long moment. Il entendit le froissement de vêtements tout à côté, puis le roulement de la pierre d'un briquet. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, et être fatigué d'avance.

« Voilà. Le poulain quitte le nid. »

Vanitas eut un tique nerveux du sourcil. Cette expression n'était même pas correcte.

« Tu peux aller fumer ailleurs ?

—Roxas m'a viré du dortoir.

—Tu as une chambre.

—Mais j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul ! »

La voix d'Axel était geignarde, et le roux s'affaissa sur lui-même pour appuyer ses paroles. Quand le brun se tourna vers lui, il se redressa aussi sec. Vanitas laissa d'un coup retomber la pression de ses épaules.

« File-moi une clope.

—T'avais pas arrêté ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, dur, ce qui provoqua évidemment l'hilarité du roux.

« Oh, je vois, c'est parce que Demyx n'est pas là ? On fume en cachette ? »

Voyant que le brun n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Axel sortit de diverses poches tabac, feuilles et filtres pour les donner à Vanitas. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« En dèche ? »

Axel haussa les épaules et ralluma sa cigarette, légèrement agacé.

« Il a pris ses marques dans la famille, mais je suis encore techniquement en charge de Roxas. T'imagines même pas ce qu'il me coûte en glace. »

Vanitas eut un petit rire en finissant de rouler sa cigarette, puis rendit les paquets à leur propriétaire.

« Je suis tellement heureux de plus me taper ça, sérieux !

—Tu t'es chargé de nouveaux à un moment ? Ouh les pauvres, ils doivent être traumatisés à vie !

—Ça a pas duré longtemps. Ils sont crevés.

—Dur. »

Vanitas eut un mouvement dédaigneux. Ça faisait longtemps, et puis il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se souvenir de ça. Il était jeune, et encore plus fou qu'aujourd'hui. Il regarda la fumée s'envoler, légère. La salope. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien se tailler.

« Au fait, Dem', tu l'as envoyé chez les Ferucci, c'est ça ?

—Ouais. J'avais personne d'autre.

—Tu sais qu'tu peux pas l'garder ici pour toujours ?

—Et là, je fais quoi, tête de gland, j'l'enferme ? Va camper dans un champ de mines.

—Pourquoi on a besoin d'infos sur eux ? Ils sont nazes. Ils ont personne de notre côté de la ville, et i' trafiquent à une échelle minus.

—Ouais, mais ils ont commencé à se rabattre. Ça sent pas bon, ils préparent un truc. Le boss pense qu'ils ont unifié plusieurs clans, c'est pas impossible.

—Genre ?

—Genre, j'en sais rien, tu crois quoi ? Qu'j'envoie mes gars pour chourer des infos que j'ai ?

—Pour vérification.

—Tu dis trop d'la merde, tu m'bouffes la tête. Retourne jouer à la baby-sitter, tu m'ferais ce plaisir ? »

Avec un geste grandiloquent, Axel salua Vanitas et quitta la pièce. Non pas qu'il voulait particulièrement faire plaisir au brun, mais qui sait ce que Roxas avait pu faire en son absence.

.

Alors ?


	3. Pour la famille

Yo ! Celui-ci, c'est sur le thème 'Pourri'. Bonne lecture !

 **Pour la famille**

« Demyx m'a envoyé un message. On a confirmation que les Ferucci préparent un truc. Ils croient qu'il est juste un gamin d'la rue. Voilà la liste des noms qu'il a entendus dans les grosses discussions. »

Vanitas tendit un bout de papier à Xehanort, qui ne prit pas la peine de le remercier. Le brun balançait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Ils allaient ordonner de rapatrier Demyx, le boulot était fini et c'était pas trop tôt. Lisant avec attention, Xehanort se mit à sourire avant de transmettre la liste à Xemnas, qui prit la même expression. Ces deux-là avaient le même air flippant. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour être d'accord, et ce fut Xemnas qui parla.

« Bien. Préviens Axel et Xigbar. Je veux un joli feu d'artifice sur leur réserve, Xigbar se chargera des locaux de réunion.

—Ouais. Je rappelle Demyx.

—Non.

—Quoi, non ?

—Ça serait trop suspect. Il reste sur le terrain.

—Vous allez faire une mission expéditive. Y en a plein d'la famille qui r'connaîtront pas Demyx !

—Le risque est trop grand. Il s'en sortira.

—J'le connais, sauf votre respect, c'est mon gars, c'est moi qui l'ai formé. Dans un assaut, il se fera buter en deux secondes.

—Et il est encore avec nous ? Surprenant ? »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, comme s'ils venaient de faire une vacheté de bonne blague.

« La famille, c'est la famille.

—Je t'en prie, Vanitas ! Je fais ça pour la famille.

—C'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

—Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu refuses de prévenir Axel et Xigbar ? »

Vanitas avait pas besoin de sous-titres, c'était clairement une menace. Un fils qui se montre incapable d'assurer sa mission est un fils indigne, et on sait ce qui leur arrive. Il devait la jouer fine. Il quitta la salle de réunion et commença par aller voir le tireur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer entre ses dents. Il en revenait à peine. Des pourris, tous les deux. Déjà, Xehanort, c'était pas la joie, mais de s'être réuni avec son frère, ça avait empiré les choses. Deux fois plus de pourriture. Et Xigbar était pas mieux. Tout le milieu, en fait, mais tant que ça touchait pas l'autre abruti de blondin, Vanitas s'en foutait. Mais là, ça risquait fortement, et c'était juste hors de question.

Demyx était le gars le plus chiant de la terre. Vraiment, il devrait avoir une médaille ou un truc dans le genre. Au début, quand Vanitas l'avait rencontré, il avait vu que ça. Sa manière désordonnée de bouger, qui montrait bien à quel point il était pas fini, ce type, il parlait trop et Vanitas comprenait pas pourquoi on le lui avait foutu aux pattes. Et puis il avait croisé ses yeux, une fois, après cinq jours de formation, et le brun avait vu une chose inconnue, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis une éternité. Jusque là, il avait toujours considéré qu'ils étaient normaux. Le deal, la ligne fine entre la vie et la mort, le trafic d'organes, tout ça, c'était normal, et les gens de base qui traînaient dans les rues, ils étaient juste trop faibles pour faire partie de ça.

Et là, Vanitas avait compris que ce qu'il voyait dans ces yeux, c'était de l'innocence. Ou non, pas exactement, Demyx n'était pas _innocent_ , il avait vu des choses, en avait compris d'autre, c'était plus profond. Demyx était pur, et ça lui avait fait réaliser que tout le monde autour de lui était pourri. Lui compris. Si l'opération se déroulait selon les plans des patrons, Demyx allait soit mourir, soit être souillé, par la haine, la trahison, et aucune des solutions n'était plus enviable à l'autre.

.

Votre avis ?


	4. Lucifer

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème 'Obscur'

 **Lucifer**

Il faisait sombre. En fait, il faisait noir. Demyx ne voyait rien à part le foyer d'une cigarette qui scintillait chaque fois qu'on tirait sur le tube. Ça lui rappelait Axel. Ça serait bien son genre, une pièce éclairée à la clope. Mais ça n'était pas Axel en face de lui, comme le lui rappelait douloureusement le scotch de chantier sur ses poignets. Il avait vu ça dans de nombreux films, mais n'avait jamais pensé à combien ça faisait mal de sentir ses poils s'arracher. Il aurait préféré des menottes ou de la corde, à l'ancienne.

« Tu croyais que ça allait marcher ? »

Ça avait marché. Il n'avait plus son téléphone ni aucun moyen de communication, mais il était certain d'avoir reçu un ordre de rapatriement, il avait terminé sa mission en bonne et due forme, et même sans sa réponse l'assaut allait être lancé.

Il faisait ça pour la famille. Avant de les rejoindre, six ans plus tôt, Demyx avançait dans le noir complet. Il ne savait plus d'où il venait, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Xemnas, Xehanort et Vanitas lui avaient offert ça. Un endroit d'où partir et où rentrer. Vanitas, surtout. On aurait pu croire qu'à s'engager dans ce genre de milieu, avec ce genre de personnes, ça obscurcissait tout, et ça n'aurait pas pu être plus faux. Vanitas était sombre, peut-être, mais il était sa lumière, c'était à la flamme vive de ses yeux que Demyx pouvait voir. Après tout, Lucifer signifie bien 'porteur de lumière'. Il rit comme un bouffon, en haussant les épaules. L'inconnu au visage ombré le prit pour un dingue. S'il avait pu voir comme Demyx souriait, il l'aurait catégorisé comme taré fini.

Il faisait sombre, noir, même, mais à la lueur des souvenirs et des convictions, Demyx voyait comme en plein jour.

.

Review ?


	5. Mange-moi

Un petit retour vers le passé, parce que moi, ce thème m'a ramené en enfance. Sur le thème Champignon, et la chanson c'est Mangez-moi.

 **Mange-moi**

C'était le deuxième jour de Demyx dans sa nouvelle famille. En le voyant pour la première fois, faible, amoindri, Vanitas croyait qu'il aurait à faire à un type efficace, discret et peu confiant. Pas à ça. Dans la chambre du dortoir qui lui avait été assignée, le temps qu'on lui trouve une chambre individuelle ou un logement, Demyx chantait.

Pas juste, pas faux non plus, en même temps ça n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Il n'avait visiblement pas entendu Vanitas arriver, puisqu'aussitôt la chanson terminée, il se rua sur l'ordinateur – installé là spécialement pour lui, il avait un truc en informatique, qui promettait d'être utile à tout le monde – pour la remettre au début. Il se mit à bouger, danser à moitié les yeux fermés.

 _Un après-midi d'automne, on avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion …_

Demyx avait étendu les bras pour faire mine de planer en tournant sur lui. C'était assez sidérant de ridicule. Vanitas commença à prendre une vidéo. Ça pouvait être utilisé comme moyen de pression ce genre de choses, non ? Il se retenait difficilement de rire, essayant d'oublier d'être affligé de devoir s'occuper de cette chose qui continuait de chanter.

 _Mangez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi !_

C'était supposé parler de champignons, non ? Vanitas détestait les champignons. Mais de voir l'autre se trémousser aurait tendance à lui donner faim. Oh merde. Il se mettait à penser comme Axel. D'un geste vif, il coupa la vidéo sur son portable, rangea l'engin dans la poche et traversa la chambre pour fermer l'ordinateur en un coup sec.

Demyx ne semblait pas honteux. Alors ça ne serait pas une menace ? Il était juste trempé de sueur, et Vanitas n'avait aucune peine à imaginer le garçon mettre cinquante fois la chanson, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu autant pris dedans.

« Ah, M'sieur Vani, j'vous avais pas vu ! »

Vanitas cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Cette manière de l'appeler était de loin la plus étrange qu'il aie jamais entendue, mélangeant ces formes de politesse dont il ne voulait pas à une intimité qu'il ne voulait pas non plus.

« Vanitas.

—Ouais, c'est ça, M'sieur Vanitas, pardon, c'est qu'Axel vous appelle Vani, donc, j'savais plus.

—Vanitas.

—Vous êtes un genre de pokémon, c'est ça, vous pouvez dire que votre nom ? »

Et Demyx explosa de rire. Ceci n'était pas le comportement normal d'une personne intégrant une organisation criminelle, Vanitas en était absolument certain.

« Pas Monsieur. Suis-moi. Le boss veut te voir. »

Tout à coup, le blond parut sur le point de se pisser dessus. Plus logique, déjà, comme réaction.

.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	6. Point

Yo ! La suite de l'histoire principale, voici ! Sur le thème de deux heures, Point, donné par Oceanna. Parce qu'elle est cruelle (mais pas autant qu'Ahelya qui nous a sorti Champignon).

 **Point**

Les coups de feu s'étaient fait entendre même là où était Demyx, plus bas. Le type au foyer incandescent s'était barré, et il avait plus ou moins le champ libre. Mais pas les mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du terrain. La maniement d'armes, le combat, et même les interactions, c'était loin d'être son point fort. Lui il savait jouer de la musique, hacker, programmer, pas retirer du ruban adhésif de ses poignets. Mais il ne devait pas attendre Vanitas, quoique ce dernier arrive toujours à point – il le croyait sans doute mort, puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu.

Alors il devait se sortir de là tout seul. Même s'il ne savait pas faire, même s'il crevait de trouille comme jamais, il devait sortir, un point c'est tout. Il se releva, manquant de trébucher, et se positionna par terre, d'abord en chandelle puis dans une posture bizarre, les genoux contre la tête. Il avait de la chance d'être souple et mince, pour pouvoir passer ses bras devant, les faisant rouler tout autour de son corps.

Déroulant son dos en se relevant, il amena ses mains à sa bouche. C'était une sensation horrible, l'adhésif sur ses dents, sur sa langue, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à se libérer par lui-même. Et Vanitas serait fier de lui.

Il finit par écarter les bras dans un geste soulagé, s'arrachant quelques poils au passage. Il était au beau milieu du parking, ça sentait l'essence, mais il n'y voyait rien. Autour de lui, point de lumière de service ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il serra le poing, commençant à avancer droit devant lui comme un aveugle habitué aux ténèbres. Ses mains devant trouvèrent le contact froid et familier d'un mur nu. Il le longea de longues minutes jusqu'à arriver à une poignée. Et, miracle, la porte était ouverte.

Il sortit, désarmé et fatigué, il devait au moins s'en sortir tout seul, à défaut d'aider les autres, il ne devait pas leur être un point faible. Il monta les escaliers, évitant la source du bruit, jusqu'à arriver au toit. Là, des tireurs d'élite, morts. L'air frais lui fit du bien, et la lumière pourtant faible faillit l'aveugler. C'était le point du jour. Le moment idéal, pour tout. Il repéra un escalier de service, mais il était encombré de combattants. Parmi ceux-là, il reconnut distinctement Vanitas, invisible sous son casque de moto, le corps moulé dans une tenue dont il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité. Mais elle était stylée, du point de vue de Vanitas, et c'était sans doute là un argument suffisant.

Pas d'autre issue. Il pouvait se jeter dans le lot et se cacher dans les jupes de Vanitas – ça n'était pas une blague, il y avait véritablement une jupette sur son costume – ou bien attendre. Aucune des possibilités n'était glorieuse, mais l'une d'entre elles augmentait les chances de Vanitas de se faire toucher. Cependant … Il récupéra les armes de secours des tireurs – il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec les armes d'épaule, et celles de poing étaient plus maniables en combat – et un des gilets pare-balles – qui ne les avait pas protégés, visés à la tête. Cette pensée mit Demyx à terre, dans un sursaut de bon sens.

Il rampa à demi jusque l'escalier de secours, et entama la descente. Il fut vite repéré, mais avait tiré en premier. Il vit le casque se tourner vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux jaunes, mais il savait que Vanitas l'avait reconnu. Une fois dans la mêlée, il n'y avait presque plus de place pour les armes à feu, juste les coutelas et le corps, mais ça dura quelques secondes à peine. Il y avait Vanitas, et Larxène, qui s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais formaient quand ils le voulaient bien un duo de combattants parfaitement impressionnants. Demyx avait reçu un coup de couteau à l'épaule, qui aurait sûrement besoin de points de suture, mais rien de grave.

Il sentit le comportement de Vanitas changer. Son objectif n'était plus le même, il était passé du mode 'attaque' en mode 'protection' et au lieu d'aller plus avant en territoire ennemi, ils descendirent, pour revenir au point de départ des Fratellini, point d'arrivée de Demyx. On allait le mettre dans une voiture quand il le vit. Le point. Le point rouge sur la poitrine de Vanitas.

.

So ?


	7. Saïx

Yo ! Écrit sur le thème de trois heures, Masqué. La chanson citée, c'est _Reclusion_ , d'Anberlin. Ça se passe quelques mois avant l'entrée de Roxas chez les Fratellini.

Bonne lecture !

 **Saïx**

« Saïx, il existe pas. »

Axel se retourna vers son ami, surpris. Demyx n'était pourtant ni soûl ni défoncé ni quoi que ce soit du genre. Il était parfaitement lucide mais en même temps, c'était Demyx. Il lui arrivait de sortir de ces trucs.

« Je veux dire, Axel existe. »

Bien. Axel était heureux de l'entendre, quoiqu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi son ami parlait de lui à la troisième personne.

« Axel, en tant qu'être humain, existe. Demyx, je sais pas. Saïx, je suis sûr que non.

—Mais bien sûr que tu existes ! »

Tout sauf que le blond lui fasse une dépression ou une crise existentielle. Il ne savait pas gérer, et puis Demyx était tellement lumineux.

« Nan, c'est pas ça la question c'est … est-ce que je suis Demyx, Axel ? »

Cette fois, le roux vérifia véritablement la liste des ingrédients du soda qu'avait bu Demyx, y cherchant un quelconque psychotrope. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est … on change, quand on entre ici, pas vrai ? Avant, tu t'appelais pas Axel. Moi, j'm'appelais pas Demyx, et Saïx, il s'appelait pas Saïx. Ce que je veux dire, c'est, on a choisi de changer, plus ou moins, toi, t'as pris un nouveau nom, une nouvelle personnalité et c'est devenu absolument toi. Axel existe en tant qu'humain, au même titre que Lea a existé. Saïx, il existe pas, c'est juste Isa avec un masque de Saïx, ou plutôt Saïx c'est juste un masque posé sur le visage d'Isa. Tu vois ? »

Axel n'était pas bien sûr des subtilités, mais il lui semblait comprendre l'idée, alors il acquiesça. Demyx continua.

« C'est un peu triste, non ? Qu'Isa se cache. Au final, on voit toujours Isa masqué. Saïx existe pas, donc, bah, on le voit jamais, et il laisse jamais voir Isa non plus. Alors que ça devais être un chouette type.

—Ça, ouais. Tu peux pas savoir. »

Demyx eut un sourire mince, de ceux qui laissaient croire qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Axel … Est-ce que tu crois en Demyx ? Est-ce que tu crois que Demyx est juste un masque derrière lequel je me cache ? Est-ce que c'est comme dans la chanson ?

—De quoi tu parles ? Demyx, personne ne voudrait faire semblant d'être toi, peu importe à quel point tu étais tordu avant. T'es beaucoup trop simplet et chiant. »

Demyx semblait contemplatif. Pas la crise existentielle, pria Axel, pas la crise existentielle. Mais le blond se contenta de chantonner.

« _My mask is growing heavy, but I've forgotten who's beneath_ … »

Axel lui frappa l'épaule, pour le réconforter, pour le faire arrêter. Oui, c'était un peu triste, que Demyx soit si intelligent, qu'il soit aussi différent de son masque d'idiot du village, mais il était les deux. Et Axel avait mal aussi, un peu, de se dire que son ami n'avait pas changé, il s'était caché sous un masque lunaire et froid, enfermé tout seul sous quelqu'un qui n'existait pas.

.

Alors ?


	8. Pas toi

Et voici ! La dernière partie de cette histoire ! L'histoire est très loin d'être finie, en fait, mais bon, comme c'est des vignettes … Bref.

Écrit sur le thème Addiction, à quatre heures du matin. J'était pas fraîche.

Bonne lecture !

 **Pas toi**

Le coup était parti, par chance celui de Demyx avant celui du fusil à lunette. Vanitas avait été décalé, balle fichée quelque part entre l'épaule et le thorax, ça saignait beaucoup, Demyx le jeta presque dans une des voitures, ils ne pouvaient pas encore partir mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Même avec leurs collaborateurs, les Ferucci n'étaient pas un grand groupe. Ça serait bientôt fini. La voiture démarra, Demyx respira lourdement. Il sentit l'odeur de Vanitas. Le mélange de fer et de tabac. Il savait que le brun reprendrait quand il serait parti. C'était obligé, évident.

On n'arrête jamais vraiment une addiction. On la met en pause. On la remplace.

Demyx avait été heureux, de se montrer capable de ça. De remplacer les clopes de Vanitas. Parce que Vanitas méritait mieux que de se pourrir les poumons, peut-être il méritait pas non plus de se pourrir le cœur, ceci dit. Demyx grimaça. Ah, c'était sûrement pas à cause de la nicotine que Vanitas se retrouvait avec du plomb dans le corps. Il avait voulu le protéger. Mais Demyx ne pouvait pas le perdre. Parce que Vanitas était loin, très loin d'être le seul à être sévèrement accro.

Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Demyx s'était dit que ce type était un taré. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là, même pire que ce qu'il avait vu au cinéma. Mais il était sublime. Vanitas ne savait rien de cette rencontre, il était parti en chasse, se débarrasser d'un type dans un endroit abandonné. Le type s'était avéré être des types, et le terrain abandonné était chez Demyx – mais cette information n'avait jamais été découverte. Vanitas était tout seul, il s'était battu comme un beau diable. Demyx s'était juré de le retrouver.

La deuxième fois qu'il avait vu Vanitas, il avait été surpris. Agréablement surpris. Il avait retrouvé l'organisation à laquelle appartenait Vanitas, il avait tout laissé derrière lui pour se faire intégrer. Et le beau diable était en charge de lui.

Il avait su dès lors qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer. Même si Vanitas lui avait démoli la tête en entraînement, même s'il était hautain, bouffi d'orgueil, désagréable, et même franchement méchant. C'était trop tard.

Demyx avait tout perdu, tout abandonné, ou presque. Il lui restait le brun, le jeune loup, le jeune fou qui avait grandi trop vite, qui était la seule bouteille d'eau dans le désert, à côté de lui tous les autres étaient des boissons sucrées, servies avec des chips, un genre de piège qui vous enfonce encore plus.

Il appuya la main sur la plaie du brun, qui tentait de lui envoyer un regard mauvais, et répétait, murmurait, encore et encore.

 _Pas toi, pas toi, pas toi._

.

Ça laisse un petit sentiment d'inachevé ? C'est plus ou moins fait exprès. Je sais pas si je posterai un jour d'autres vignettes, ou une suite.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	9. Au fond

Bon, bah j'ai fini par écrire une autre vignette, et bien sûr c'est pour la Nuit du FoF. Sur le thème Fond donné par LP, qui a été étonnamment gentille avec les thèmes.

Bonne lecture !

 **Au fond**

Demyx se souvenait des bruits de couloirs, parfois. Ceux quand les gens mouraient.

« Au fond, c'était un brave type. »

Ça, c'était pour les plus chanceux. Ceux avec les collègues les moins médisants. Ou alors vraiment de braves types, qui sait ? On faisait plus souvent des compliments sur les morts que sur les vivants.

« Au fond, ne le détestais pas tant que ça. »

Tous ces gens qui réalisaient pile trop tard que plus rien n'était possible vis-à-vis d'une personne. Que ça n'était pas juste un cadavre, pas juste une vie qui s'arrêtait – c'étaient toutes les possibilités d'avenir de cette personne, et des personnes susceptibles d'entrer en contact avec cette personne, qui disparaissaient dans le néant. À chaque mort, c'était la fin d'un infini. Un univers entier aux oubliettes. Une dimension, un monde. Oh, sûr que si Vanitas ne sortait pas indemne de cette salle de soins, c'était au moins un million de mondes qui allaient s'écraser contre le foutu bitume du réalisme.

Que dirait-on de lui, alors ? « Au fond, il n'était pas si méchant. » ? Mais alors au fond du fond, vraiment, la once de gentillesse, il fallait la chercher, chez le brun. Demyx l'avait trouvée. Au fond, il savait qu'il aurait dû la partager, l'exploiter, l'aider à grandir. Mais ça, c'était parce qu'au fond, Demyx n'était pas si gentil. Il avait trouvé la once de gentillesse de Vanitas, et il l'avait gardée pour lui, jalousement contre son cœur. Il pouvait tout donner, tout offrir autour de lui. Mais pas Vanitas. Vanitas ne pouvait pas être enfermé, pourtant, pas comme un trésor qu'on enfouit au fond d'une grotte ou dans un navire coulé dans les fonds marins, Vanitas était plutôt … un secret. Vanitas était une énigme pour tous ceux qui s'y penchaient un peu, et au fond de l'énigme il y avait le Secret, les fragilités, les émotions, la bonté et la peur. Mais qui d'autre que Demyx pourrait dire « Au fond, il était gentil. » ? Et Demyx ne le dirait pas. Il savait que si Vanitas tombait aujourd'hui, le Secret resterait plus précieux encore au fond de l'âme du blond. À lui.

Quand Vexen sortit de la salle de soins, Demyx se redressa sur ses jambes. Le médecin ne l'avait jamais mis à l'aise, mais en l'instant il se fichait pas mal de ses yeux glacials. Au fond, que pouvait-il lui faire ? Rien. Juste peur. Mais rien n'était si effrayant que la pensée de Vanitas au fond d'un trou.

« Comment il va ?

— Mal. »

Demyx grimaça. Vexen savait être rassurant, tiens. Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas eu de formation normale en médecine, là, ils avaient plus ou moins des cours de tact.

« Il s'en sortira. Mais je lui interdis l'entraînement au moins deux semaines. »

Nouvelle grimace de la part de Demyx. Oh, ça, il savait que Vanitas n'allait pas apprécier. Il allait être intenable, et qui allait devoir s'occuper de lui ? Le blond ricana. Il se plaignait intérieurement, mais au fond ça lui plairait. Tous les jurons du monde plutôt que le silence éternel. Sans attendre un mot de plus ou même un accord, Demyx entra dans la salle, pour trouver Vanitas à demi assis, étonnamment éveillé. Et il tentait pitoyablement de s'allumer une cigarette. Bientôt des bras enserraient le cou de Vanitas, des mains se perdaient dans ses mèches brunes. Demyx se recula pour lui sourire, et la lumière dans les yeux jaunes n'avait pas changé.

« Tu sais que c'est dégueulasse pour tes poumons, vrai ? »

Le noiraud ricana, grimaçant sur le coup, provoquant l'air inquiet de son amant. Il lui fit signe que ça allait. Demyx ne le crut pas.

« Et toi, tu sais que j'ai failli crever pas du tout à cause de la clope, vrai ? »

Le blond eut un air sombre. Les doigts de Vanitas dans ses cheveux le rassurèrent. Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être l'inverse ? Réussissant finalement à allumer son tube à cancer, le brun conclut :

« Au fond, on s'en bat les couilles. »

.

.

Et voici ! Review ?


	10. Petit Loup

Yo ! Du coup, aussi pour la Nuit du FoF, mais sur le thème Sauvage. Bonne lecture !

 **Petit Loup**

 _« Eh, petit. Eh, petit. »_

 _Une tête qui se retourne. Des yeux jaunes et des cheveux noirs. Des ongles sales, mal coupés. Des pieds nus. Des mains grisâtres de crasse. Le gamin, on dirait une statue d'allumettes brûlées qu'on aurait mise à la poubelle. Avec deux braises qui persistent._

 _« Eh, petit. »_

 _Ça grogne, ça courbe le dos. C'est plein d'agressivité et de peur, c'est féroce. C'est indomptable. On tend un bout de pain. Ça se méfie. Ça feule. Ça renifle. Ça finit par attraper, par manger. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? Qu'est-ce que le gamin a à perdre sinon sa vie qui déjà n'a pas de valeur ? Rien. Rien de précieux ni de bon. Pas même de notions de bon ou de mauvais, pour ce que ça vaut._

 _« Tu en veux plus ? »_

 _Ça penche la tête, ça se tord le cou. Ça s'approche. Ça doit vouloir dire oui._

.

« Tu sais comment on appelait Vanitas, quand il est rentré chez les Bortoluzzi ? »

Demyx fit non de la tête, curieux. Vanitas ne parlait jamais du passé. À dire vrai, Demyx ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait avant d'entrer dans une organisation criminelle. Il avait cru qu'il était dedans de naissance, mais Axel semblait dire le contraire.

« 'Le Sauvage'. Ou 'Petit Loup'. Il paraît qu'il mordait carrément. »

Demyx eut un petit rire au ton de son ami. Ah, ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Même maintenant, il arrivait au brun de le mordre. Pas qu'il se plaigne.

.

 _Ça râle. À présent, ça parle. Ça griffe toujours, ça mord et ça frappe. C'est dangereux. C'est sauvage. Xehanort dit qu'il peut gérer. C'est méchant. Ça lui plaît. C'est fort et ruiné. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ça survit plus que ça ne vit. Ça n'a pas de sentiment. C'est parfait._

 _« Tu veux un nom ? »_

 _Le gamin plisse les yeux. Il le reconnaît, ce type. Il lui donne souvent à manger, des trucs pas comme les autres. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais il sait qu'il aime bien. Il se demande si un nom, ça se mange. Dans le doute, il dit oui._

 _« Tu seras Vanitas. »_

 _Xehanort en est persuadé, que ce nom sera le collier et la laisse qu'il lui faut, l'attache nécessaire à donner à un loup pour qu'il redevienne chien et reconnaisse son maître. Le gamin a écouté, le gamin n'a pas compris. Si ce n'est pas à manger, il s'en fiche. Pourtant, ce nom lui donnera les clés pour ouvrir sa cage._

.

« Il a fait quoi ?

— Nan, il l'a vraiment démonté, c'était pas beau à voir !

— Tu l'as vu ?

— J'étais même pas à l'Orga, à l'époque. Je suis pas si vieux, en fait. Y a juste trop de jeunes dans la nouvelle génération. »

Demyx haussa les épaules. Les jeunes, c'était mieux, non ? Plus efficace et plus énergique. Et puis, il faisait lui-même partie de la 'nouvelle génération', comme disait le rouquin.

« Alors comment tu sais ?

— On m'a raconté. Le type est mort, d'ailleurs, et je me demande si c'est pas un coup de Vanitas. »

Axel eut un rire sincère, comme si la pensée était vachement drôle. C'était plausible, en fait.

.

 _Ça pense et ça se révolte. C'est gênant. C'est puissant. C'est un feu trop nourri qui va incendier la maison. Xehanort pensa à tuer le gamin. Le Vanitas. Vanitas a tué – et pas que les bonnes personnes. Vanitas est sauvage. Mais Vanitas est utile._

 _._

 _Vanitas a un ami. Enfin, quelque chose. Vanitas a des émotions. Vanitas griffe et parle et mord et pense. C'est embêtant. Mais Vanitas est presque nécessaire._

.

« Bon, je vais retourner le voir avant qu'il ne commence à ronger les murs de ma chambre d'ennui.

— Il rentre pas chez lui ?

— Nan, c'est plus pratique pour moi s'il est ici. Et puis … S'il reste seul, je sais qu'il finira par faire une bêtise.

— Parce qu'il t'obéit ?

— Ne le lui dis pas, je crois qu'il n'en a pas encore conscience. »

Demyx sortit avec un sourire mystérieux et secret, presque dangereux. Axel n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si fort.

.

 _Vanitas n'a plus d'ami. Vanitas n'a plus de larmes. Vanitas tue comme une bête sauvage. Il est utilisé comme un canon._

.

Demyx ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre, débarquant à grand bruit, heureux d'avoir fini sa journée de boulot et de pouvoir souffler auprès du brun.

« Salut Petit Loup ! »

Les yeux jaunes et fiévreux le mirent en garde. Il n'allait peut-être pas tant souffler que ça.

« Prépare ton discours pour l'enterrement d'Axel. »

.

Et voilà ! À plus pour d'autres vignettes !


	11. Vivants

Coucou les gens ! Bon, bah, ça aussi, ça vient de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Veine. En fait, y a que pendant les Nuits que je me penche sur ce truc. Heureusement qu'il y a tout le temps des Nuits.

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Vivants**

« Comment on sait ?

— Quoi ? »

Demyx était à moitié endormi, après avoir bavassé et bavassé pour empêcher Vanitas de s'ennuyer. Et en le voyant bâiller, le brun avait espéré qu'il se taise – mais il devait s'habituer à voir ses espoirs déçus. Il ne reprendrait pas le boulot avant la semaine suivante, à part l'administratif, mais il se foutait pas mal de l'administratif, donc il ne le faisait pas, et donc il n'avait rien à faire. À part parler avec son protégé – et plus souvent écouter son protégé parler.

« Si on est vivants. Si tout ça c'est pas juste un rêve ou le fruit de l'imagination d'un type un peu taré. »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, appréciant moyennement le tournant que prenait la conversation. Fatigué, Demyx était beaucoup plus disposé à dire des conneries, et plus la connerie était lourde et grosse, plus il était capable de passer du temps dessus. Le brun devait couper court. Très simplement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il attrapa le cou du blond. Il n'aimait pas la douleur qu'il lisait dans sa bouche tordue.

« Je la sens. Ta jugulaire. Je sens aussi ta pomme d'Adam. »

Il serra légèrement, juste pour asseoir sa puissance, marquer son point.

« Je peux te tuer, là. Si tu peux mourir, c'est que tu vis. »

Il relâcha le blond, bien conscient que ça n'était pas la réponse que le blond attendait, mais il n'allait pas non plus s'envoler dans des débats philosophiques pour ses beaux yeux. Demyx toussa un peu, se massa la gorge.

« C'est pas vrai, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

— Pardon ?

— Tu pouvais pas me tuer. Tu peux pas me tuer, Vanitas. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, sans acquiescer ni nier. Ça ne changeait rien, si ?

« Je peux pas te tuer non plus. Ici … ici, tant qu'on est que tous les deux, on est un peu immortels. Du coup, ça te contredit. C'est pas une preuve valide qu'on est en vie. »

Vanitas savait que c'était la fatigue qui parlait, mais le propos était trop lourd pour qu'il n'en veuille pas à Demyx de le ramener sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui, de s'il était en vie ou non ? Il ne se posait pas la question, et de ce qu'il savait, ça n'avait pas bien avancé ceux qui se l'étaient posée.

« Pourtant … Je veux dire. Axel. Axel a dit que c'était dans le feu de la bataille, quand il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait mourir d'une seconde sur l'autre qu'il se sentait en vie. »

Son supérieur acquiesça mollement, notant qu'il avait donc déjà posé la question au rouquin – dont la réponse n'avait visiblement pas satisfait Demyx. Cette pensée lui ressemblait bien. Axel était du genre à se mettre en danger pour le kiff. Quel con.

« Pourtant moi c'est quand je suis avec toi et qu'on va pas mourir que je me sens le plus en vie. »

Vanitas sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le manque d'activité n'était définitivement pas bon pour lui. Il devait impérativement demander à Vexen de raccourcir sa rémission.

« Ah.

— Vanitas ? Vanitas, je peux t'embrasser ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, pinça les lèvres et se retourna dans son lit pour tourner le dos au blond, qu'il savait fixer sa forme sous les draps.

« Non. Dors.

— Vanitas, je crois que je …

— J'ai dit non. »

Il pouvait deviner les yeux de Demyx qui se baissaient, déçus. Ce n'étaient pas des mots à entendre ici. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Vanitas se promit d'acheter la bibliographie de ce foutu Descartes pour clouer le bec à son protégé, la prochaine fois.


	12. Atelier couture

Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit en une heure pour la Nuit du FoF (en décalé, j'avoue, mais en une heure quand même, pour une fois que je dépasse pas) sur le thème Zut.

Le titre de cet chapitre est volé à un OS de **Laemia** qui est trop cool et que vous devriez aller lire si ce n'est pas encore fait.

Bonne lecture !

 **Atelier couture**

Vanitas commençait à croire que la poisse lui collait au corps. Il avait passé deux semaines complètes au repos, et le jour de sa première mission il se retrouvait déjà blessé, et dans la merde. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Vexen, pour une fois, qui lui avait dit de faire une vraie rééducation, mais il n'en avait pas senti le besoin. Et le voilà maintenant, au milieu d'un bled pourri qu'il ne connaissait pas, cherchant juste un endroit où se poser et se soigner avant de rentrer. De toute façon les négociations avaient clairement échoué – brillante idée de leur boss, de l'envoyer négocier, lui, avec Lexaeus en prime. Contrairement à pas mal de gens, le dit Lexaeus ne s'attirait pas la haine de Vanitas. Il ne parlait que très peu, et était un partenaire fiable, simple et concis. Franchement, d'où ses patrons demandaient à un type limite mutique et Vanitas de négocier ? Ce dernier ne savait même pas où était son acolyte, et s'en fichait un peu. Ils s'étaient tirés dans des directions opposées, pour diviser les effectifs de ceux qui leur avaient tendu ce guet-apens. Le brun regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était plus poursuivi. Il sortit son téléphone, qui n'avait bien entendu plus de batterie. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû passer tout le trajet en voiture jusqu'ici à jouer à Candy Crush et à regarder des vidéos malgré sa batterie faible. En tout cas il n'était plus temps pour les regrets.

Un type passa devant lui sans le regarder pour entrer dans un immeuble assez classique. Ça semblait être une échappatoire acceptable. La main sur son arme, il suivit le type, l'observant de dos. Il faisait approximativement sa taille, mais il devait être plus jeune, entre dix-neuf et vingt-deux ans. Châtain, pas particulièrement musclé mais relativement en forme. Un étudiant lambda qui rentrait chez lui, quoi. Pas très observateur, tout de même, nota Vanitas quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil sans que l'autre l'aie remarqué – peut-être la faute à ses écouteurs, ceci dit. La porte s'ouvrit. Le type n'eut pas le temps de crier que la main de Vanitas était sur sa bouche, le canon de l'arme entre ses hanches. Il se débattit sans succès, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui glisse « Pas bouger » à l'oreille. Sa respiration nasale était forte contre les doigts du criminel, mais il n'esquissa plus un mouvement de combat quand il fut poussé à l'intérieur de son appartement. Le brun l'empêcha d'allumer la lumière, ferma la porte en récupérant les clés qui étaient encore dessus, et lui prit son sac, fouillant ses poches pour le débarrasser de son téléphone accroché aux écouteurs. Quand il fut certain que le type ne crierait pas, il libéra sa bouche et essuya sa main baveuse contre son jean. Beurk.

« Vous … vous voulez quoi ?

— Le silence.

— Ah, OK, pardon. Je voulais pas. Je parlerai pas, du coup, enfin pas trop, puisque là je suis déjà en train de parler et – ah, oui, ce serait mieux que je me taise. »

Vanitas ne répondit pas, se contentant de guider l'autre du bout du canon jusqu'au canapé où il le força à s'asseoir. Le visant toujours, il revint sur ses pas pour verrouiller la porte, gardant les clés dans ses poches. Le type avait l'air stressé, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas aussi angoissé qu'il aurait dû. Il regardait un peu partout, comme s'il découvrait les lieux, jouait avec ses mains. Il tint cinq secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

« Enfin, moi ça m'angoisse un peu, le silence, quand même. Pas vous ?

— Nan.

— Ah. Je peux mettre de la musique ?

— Nan.

— Chanter une chanson ?

— Ce flingue est chargé.

— Ouais, mais, si vous tirez après les voisins vont appeler les flics. Et je vous jure qu'ils le feront, hein, déjà qu'ils hésitent pas pour un peu de musique, alors un coup de feu, et puis à cette heure, ça dérange quoi. J'avoue je m'en fous un peu de les déranger mais ça risquerait de vous embêter –

— Tu te tais jamais ?

— Quoi ? Ah, pas souvent, non. Apparemment je parle dans mon sommeil aussi – mais j'ai jamais vérifié, peut-être que je devrais m'enregistrer un jour ? Ah, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Vanitas galérer avec son briquet, je dois avoir des allumettes dans la cuisine, premier tiroir. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déstabilisé. Ce type était étrange. Oh, Vanitas se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette tête d'allumé mais là ça devenait bruyant – ce qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Son briquet sembla être d'accord avec le fait que la proposition était louche puisqu'il décida de fonctionner avant que le criminel n'aille chercher les dites allumettes. Il le rangea dans sa poche arrière, souffla la fumée. Il se trouvait assez stylé, d'arriver à tant de choses avec une blessure pareille, mais bien entendu, la douleur finit par se rappeler à lui. Il jura, et le type l'examina du regard.

« Ah ! Vous êtes blessé ! »

Merci Captain Obvious. Vanitas haussa un sourcil dans la direction du garçon, qui sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas sorti la phrase du siècle. Il poursuivit donc :

« Nan mais je veux dire, vous voulez de l'aide ? »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux.

« Euh … vous parlez, hein ?

— T'es pas normal.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais si si si. J'ai un kit de premiers soins assez cool. En plus je l'ai jamais utilisé, à chaque fois, j'oublie, c'est l'occasion. »

Donc, un type débarque chez lui avec un flingue et il se dit « C'est l'occasion d'utiliser mon kit de premiers soins » ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment sa première pensée ? Vanitas secoua la tête, sans abaisser le bras qui visait l'inconnu.

« Il est où ?

— Salle de bain, la porte sur ta droite – enfin, on se tutoie ? Tu m'as tutoyé donc … J' m'appelle Sora.

— OK, fit Vanitas en attrapant le kit, laissant l'autre hors de son champ de vision une seconde.

— Et toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Pour ne pas avoir à le quitter des yeux, Vanitas rejoignit à nouveau le salon, se tint le plus éloigné possible du propriétaire du lieu quand il dut poser son arme sur la table pour retirer son pantalon avec un grondement de douleur.

« Ça va ? »

Question à la con. Vanitas vira le bas et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une main pour le flingue, une main pour les compresses, le désinfectant et les bandages.

« Tu veux pas de l'aide ? »

Vanitas grogna sans répondre. La cendre de sa cigarette tomba dans sa blessure. Il se prit de la fumée dans l'œil. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il se sentait con. Il n'avait jamais bien réussi à fumer sans les mains. Un soupir.

« Bon, vas-y, laisse-moi faire. »

Le type lui prit des mains le désinfectant, comme si tout était normal, comme s'il n'y avait pas du tout une arme braquée sur lui. Vanitas était tellement désarçonné qu'il ne le frappa pas. Le châtain pinça les lèvres, l'air concentré.

« Tu sais t'y prendre, au moins ? »

Ce n'était pas une égratignure, pas le genre de trucs que les normaux rencontraient dans la vie de tous les jours.

« T'inquiète. J'ai vu l'intégrale de Dr. House. »

Rassurant. Pourtant, il ajouta :

« La peau est un peu brûlée autour … Blessure par balle ? »

Vanitas acquiesça. En même temps, ça faisait un trou rond, c'était pas sorcier à deviner. Sora eut un grand sourire.

« Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ton nom.

— Je sais ?

— Tu veux pas ?

— Non.

— Bah pourquoi ? »

Le ton était suppliant. Un regard de chien battu. Demyx. Voilà, il lui faisait penser à Demyx. Vanitas espérait qu'il n'était pas aussi maladroit, mais ses gestes étaient sûrs. Devant l'absence de réponse, il continua de parler en même temps qu'il nettoyait la plaie.

« Dans ce cas, j' vais devoir t'en trouver un. Henri ?

— Non.

— Mouais, c'est pas top. C'est le nom de mon chien, pour ça. »

Vanitas cligna des yeux, sentant quelque part au fond de lui que ça n'était pas vraiment un nom normal pour un animal de compagnie. Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, de la norme.

« Jean-Jacques ? J'aime bien Jean-Jacques, comme Goldman. Hm ? Bon, ouais, tu lui ressembles pas … Euh … Néo ?

— Surtout pas !

— Quoi ? T'aimes pas Matrix ?

— Ma quoi ?

— Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il faut que tu voies ce film, c'est culte ! Tu peux pas sérieusement ne pas l'avoir vu ! »

Mais de quoi lui parlait ce gars ?

« Attends, je vais chercher mon ordi – ah mais nan, je finis ça d'abord. Ça a l'air assez propre et … j'ai de quoi te recoudre ! Oh, tu voudrais bien être mignon et cendrer par terre et pas sur le canapé ? Je le lave jamais, y a déjà assez de tâches comme ça. »

Déphasé et largement blasé, Vanitas obtempéra, intervertissant la main qui tenait le flingue et celle qui tenait la clope. La vue de l'aiguille le fit grimacer.

« Sérieusement, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

— Bah, ça doit pas être bien compliqué. Tu veux que je cherche un tuto Youtube au cas où ? »

Avec un soupir, le brun s'avachit dans le canapé. Peut-être qu'en fait la balle avait atteint son cœur, et sa mort l'avait apporté dans la quatrième dimension. Il grinça quand il sentit l'aiguille percer sa peau.

« Ah, zut, j'ai pas stérilisé le fil ! Bon, bah si tu meurs on saura pourquoi, hein ! »

Ça devait être ça. Il était mort, et ce type était son Enfer. Une nouvelle douleur, plus vive.

« Aouch !

— Ah, pardon, je teste un point en croix.

— Un quoi ?

— Nan, je déconne, je suis naze en broderie. Mais c'était stylé à dire, avoue. Arnaud ?

— Quoi ?

— Ton nom. Arnaud, t'aimes bien ?

— Nan.

— Euh … Ludovic ? Gregory ? Valère ?

— Aïe.

— Scuse. Dominique ? Edward ? Ronald ? Rogue ? Albus ?

— Mais arrête !

— Scorpius, ouais. Scorpius, ça te va bien.

— Concentre-toi, sérieux.

— Scorpius ? … Scorpius ? Allez, quoi, joue le jeu. Sinon je t'appelle Néo.

— Vanitas.

— Oh, c'est joli. C'est dans quoi ? Un film ? Un manga ?

— Un jeu vidéo.

— Quoi comme jeu vidéo ? »

Vanitas grimaça, sentit l'aiguille le blesser à nouveau. Il voulait que cet Enfer se termine. Bientôt, un pincement dans sa cuisse et puis une claque pile sur sa blessure.

« Et voilà ! Tout beau tout propre ! »

Enfin. Vanitas soupira, voyant enfin le bout du chemin. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre le chargeur de l'autre, appeler Axel et il rentrerait chez lui.

« Oh zut ! »

Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment.

« J'ai oublié de retirer la balle ! »

.

.

Il se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est la vignette la plus longue de ce recueil à ce jour. Je me demande si je garderai Sora pour plus tard, s'il reviendra tout ça.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Des bisous !


	13. Maître-Loup

Yo ! Ceci est un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Soumettre ! C'est limite OOC mais … Bah, ça se passe cinq ans après les vignettes qui sont dans le « temps de l'action », donc faut imaginer tous les changements qui ont pu avoir lieu et sont sous-entendus ici.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent, ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Maître-Loup**

« Vanitas, tu serais chou et tu m'apporterais mon sac ?

— Tu peux pas te lever et le faire toi-même ? »

Obéissant malgré ses plaintes, le mafieux traversa toute la pièce pour récupérer le sac en question et le balancer à son propriétaire. Assis sur un des canapés de la pièce, Demyx regardait la scène avec des yeux éberlués.

« Eh !, il protesta, Tu fais jamais ça pour moi ! Pourquoi tu veux bien lui rendre des services à lui ? »

Vanitas ouvrit la bouche, se retenant de rappeler à Demyx le nombre de fois où il lui avait sauvé les miches sans que le blond aie besoin de le demander, et même tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui de manière générale, mais ça ne risquait que de l'enfoncer. Ce fut Sora qui répondit à la place.

« C'est que je suis son Maître-Chien.

— Je te demande pardon ?, s'indigna Vanitas.

— Excuses acceptées, mon choupi.

— Et moi j'ai le droit de t'appeler mon choupi ?

— C'est hors de question ! »

Vanitas n'avait jamais voulu que ces deux-là se rencontrent, et il réalisait à quel point il avait eu raison. Mais Vexen n'était pas là, et comme Sora avait commencé depuis peu une formation d'infirmier (il disait que Vanitas lui avait donné la vocation), il n'avait pas trop eu d'autre choix que de le faire venir ici. En soi, Sora connaissait déjà l'adresse, et avait même déjà squatté à plusieurs reprises le salon du QG des Fratellini, mais jamais en même temps que Demyx. Depuis cinq ans que Vanitas connaissait le châtain, il avait réussi à éviter ça. Et maintenant, il était dans la merde.

« C'est pas juste ! Sora, t'as fait comment pour soumettre Vanitas ?

— Je suis pas soumis !

— Oh, zut, j'avais sorti mon téléphone, il est sur la table, tu me le passes Vani ?

— Je le ferai pas !

— Vanitas. S'il-te-plaît. »

Demyx n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun soit vraiment en train d'aller chercher ce foutu téléphone. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature, mais là, il allait être jaloux si ça continuait.

« Bien. Tu vois, Demyx, c'est comme pour soumettre un chien.

— J'ai dit que je suis pas soumis !

— Je suis en train de parler, je te signale. Bon. Au début, tu prends bien soin de lui – j'ai eu de la chance pour ça, quand il a débarqué chez moi je lui ai retiré une balle de la cuisse.

— Enfin, t'as quand même commencé par me recoudre avec la balle à l'intérieur.

— Ensuite, tu lui montres que tu peux lui faire mal et que tu as du pouvoir sur lui.

— Attends, tu l'as fait exprès ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Arrête de me couper, c'est agaçant. Donc, voilà, c'est bêtement la technique de la carotte et du bâton. Il faut bien connaître le toutou pour savoir ce qui fait mal, ce qui fait plaisir … »

Demyx fronça les sourcils, étudiant la réponse. Ça semblait presque trop facile. En fait, il doutait même que ça fonctionne. Mais, à voir Sora, ça fonctionnait, la preuve par l'exemple. Pourtant, il restait un souci majeur dans le théorème :

« Mais Vanitas, c'est pas un chien, c'est un loup ! »

Le brun se prit la tête entre ses mains, souhaitant juste éviter de commettre un massacre. Il avait encore besoin de ces deux gars en vie. Mais besoin à quel point ?

« Ah, ça, répondit Sora. Soumettre un loup, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, et puis le loup ne le montre pas pareil. Il est plus discret, plus protecteur, il obéit à des ordres qu'on ne lui donne pas … Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais être son Maître-Loup, il ne peut en avoir qu'un seul.

— Bah, qui ?

— Tu n'as jamais remarqué que –

— Sora, je t'ai fait un café.

— Sucre et lait ?

— Ouais. »

Demyx n'avait rien compris, Vanitas maudissait Sora et ce dernier était ravi. Presque une journée banale.

.

À plus ! La prochaine Nuit, sans doute !


	14. En haut de la pyramide

Yo ! Ce texte est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, dans un mélange des deux thèmes Conscience et Pyramide.

On reprend du coup la chronologie principale ici !

Bonne lecture !

En haut de la pyramide

« Tu en as conscience, pas vrai ? »

Vanitas expira une lourde et longue fumée qui alla jusqu'à caresser les murs de la salle de repos. Dans le silence on entendait encore la porte qui venait d'être claquée par Demyx. Mais Vanitas aurait préféré être sourd, alors il jouait à ne rien percevoir de tout ça.

« De quoi ? Nan, en fait j' m'en fous. »

Axel ricana. Pourtant il ne devait pas trouver la situation si drôle, vu comme il avait les yeux tristes. Mais Vanitas regardait pas. Vanitas voulait pas savoir. Voulait pas voir. Bien sûr qu'il en avait conscience.

« Ça durera pas. Il est plus le petit nouveau.

— Je t'ai dit que –

— Je sais que tu t'en fous pas. »

Ils étaient familiers, les deux, entre eux, mais c'était encore rare qu'Axel coupe la parole à Vanitas. Il n'avait pas ce droit. Ni professionnellement, ni personnellement – c'était trop pointu, trop douloureux. Personne n'avait le droit, en fait, d'attaquer Vanitas aussi frontalement.

« C'est pas tes putains d'oignons.

— Beh si, et c'est ça que tu sais pas voir. Quand il crève d'inquiétude parce que tu rentres pas – parce que tu rentres blessé, tu crois que c'est à qui qu'il va parler ? Quand on a su où tu étais on a dû l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour qu'il fonce pas dans le tas.

— Et comment vous avez laissé filtrer cette information en premier lieu ?

— Tu sais qu'il est fait pour ça. La sécurité de notre système, c'est dans sa tête que ça tient, il peut hacker n'importe quoi n'importe quand ici. Alors les vieux l'ont à l'œil. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules comme si l'information n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il avait réussi à détourner le sujet, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Les Fratellini, c'était tout ce qui devait compter. Il savait où il était. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il était arrivé dans les fondations de la pyramide, et il avait grimpé, petit à petit. Il savait où il allait – il allait en haut, point barre. Le reste était accessoire. Cette conversation était accessoire. Il n'avait pas besoin, non, d'avoir conscience que c'était la base de la pyramide qui le soutenait, et qu'à force de marcher dessus il la fragilisait. Pas besoin de prendre conscience de combien tout cela devenait _personnel_ , et qu'à l'intérieur de lui, de sa construction Vanitassienne constituée à l'origine de lui seul, la pyramide marchait sur la tête et que pour voir Demyx il devait de plus en plus regarder en haut.

.

.

.

Bon, j'avoue, je suis moyen satisfaite, mais je serais quand même curieuse de ce que vous en avez pensé.

À bientôt !


End file.
